1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for an iron-receiving member. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover applied in an iron-receiving member accepting a hot iron for pressing either a cuff of a shirts or a tuck part in a shirts presser for pressing the shirts with a pair of front and rear pair of press irons under a state in which the shirts is placed on the dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As already been described in the gazettes of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,030 and 3,568,900, this type of iron-receiving member of a presser of the prior art is normally formed into a flat plate-like member in which a pad is overlapped on a metallic plate, for example.
Then, this prior art cover applied to the usual iron-receiving member is formed by a heat-resistant fabric such as polyester and the like to cover the iron-receiving member in such a way that it may have a durability even if the cover is depressed by the hot iron.
Further, in the case of this type of presser of the prior art, the hot iron is installed above the iron-receiving member. Accordingly, application of this prior art presser showed a problem that one tuck part of the sleeve arranged at the upper surface of the iron-receiving member was pressed with the hot iron and the other tuck part arranged at a lower side of the iron-receiving member was not pressed and the wrinkles at the other tuck part could not be removed.
In addition, it is normally found in this type of presser that when the sleeve is to be finished, either steam or hot air is blown from inside the dummy into the sleeve, the sleeve is bulged out with hot air and finished in tension. In this case, when the hot air supplied into the sleeve is leaked out directly through the sleeve, a temperature of surrounding atmosphere is rapidly increased to cause a work environment and a work atmosphere to be deteriorated. In addition, in this case, the heat energy of the hot air cannot be completely applied and the heat energy is lost, so that the sleeve cannot be finished in tension efficiently.
In view of the foregoing problems found in the prior art, the present invention has been proposed.
Accordingly, a technical problem of the present invention is to provide a cover for an iron-receiving member in which the tuck part arranged at a lower side of the iron-receiving member can be tensioned without applying any hot iron and the hot air is accumulated in the sleeve to prevent any thermal energy of the hot air from being lost, a rapid increasing in temperature of the work space is prevented and at the same time it is formed in such a way that a finished state of the sleeve can be improved.
As shown in FIG. 1 and the like, the present invention relates to a cover for an iron-receiving member arranged near a dummy on which a shirts is put and the cuff of the shirts is inserted into and fitted to the cover. The cover of the present invention is formed into a bag-shape so as to be fitted to the iron-receiving member and the opening type port is provided with a fitting tool to be fixed to the iron-receiving member. In addition, the present invention is made such that the lower surface of the cover main body abutting against the lower side of the iron-receiving member is provided with a pocket-like bag part bulged out by the hot air supplied from the dummy into the sleeve and for finishing in tension the tuck part of the sleeve.
In the case of the present invention, as the fixing tool, there is provided a stripe or a plane-like fastener and the like. This material is applicable because a size, a length and a shape or the like of the bag part can be properly selected. As a material quality of the bag part, either a fabric of synthetic fiber or a resin sheet and the like having a heat-resistant characteristic and a non-permeating characteristic, for example, can be applied.
Further, in the case of the present invention, it is preferable for the bag part to be formed such that a clearance between it and the lower surface of the cover main body is gradually selected short as it approaches from the opening part at the extremity end toward the bottom part, and this is formed into a substantial triangular shape as seen in its side elevational view.
Because, in this case, when the cuff of the shirts is inserted into and fitted to the iron-receiving member, it is possible to prevent the bag part from becoming a hindrance in an inserting and fitting operation. Further, in accordance with this arrangement, the bag part is bulged out in compliance with a bulging of the bag part and the tuck part is easily tensioned.
In addition, it is preferable in the present invention that a bottom part of the bag part is arranged at a position where is spaced apart a clearance from the port part to the portion having the cuff of the shirts arranged therein.
Because, in this case, only the tuck part can be finished in tension positively under a state in which the cuff is fixed rigidly by a clamping.
It is preferable in the present invention that a portion having a cuff of the shirts arranged therein is formed to have a high frictional resistance against the cuff.
Because, in this case, it is possible to prevent the cuff from being displaced in position and the cuff can be easily set to the cover. More practically, the present invention is accomplished by a method wherein a surface of the portion having the cuff of a shirts arranged therein is coated with resin showing a high frictional resistance, or a portion having the cuff arranged therein is formed by a fabric showing a high frictional resistance.
As the fabric showing a high frictional resistance, there is provided a fabric having a silicone resin coated at its surface. In this case, the product of the present invention can be formed easily and at a low cost.
As described above, in the present invention, the bag part in a form of pocket shape can receive hot air and the tuck part can be set in tension by the bag part bulged out with hot air.
Accordingly, applying of the present invention enables some wrinkles at the tuck part arranged at the lower side of the iron-receiving member to be removed with the bag part without installing the hot iron at the lower side of the iron-receiving member. Further, in the case of the present invention, it is possible to accumulate hot air in the sleeve with the bag part and perform an efficient transmittance of thermal energy of hot air. Accordingly, the present invention enables a loss of thermal energy of hot air to be prevented, enables a finished state of the cuff to be made superior, enables to prevent hot air from being released at once at the cuff and further prevent a rapid increasing in temperature at the work space.